The present disclosure relates to a peripherals for controlling games, and more particularly, to a game controller that can be utilized as a mouse or gamepad for a computing device connected to a game console.
Game controllers may facilitate user interaction with video games via a game console. Game controllers may come in many shapes, sizes, and configurations depending upon the desired gaming environment in which the controllers are to be used. There may be multi-purpose controllers that have one or more multi-function actuators for controlling a wide range of games. There may also be specialty controllers designed for specific genre of games, such as steering wheels for racing games, weapons for shooting games, and navigation sticks for aviation games.
Game controllers may often be designed to operate with one corresponding host gaming system. Some controllers may be designed for use with personal computers, while others may be dedicated to various types of console-based systems, such as the Xbox® video game system from Microsoft Corporation. Further, gaming systems have evolved from those that provided an isolated gaming experience to networked systems providing a rich, interactive experience that may be shared in real time between friends and other gamers.
Such gaming systems or environments may include not only a game console, but also one or more devices such as personal computers and/or displays (including televisions) connected to or in communication with the game console via a network connection. The one or more devices may provide additional functionality and enhanced user experience by permitting access to content and/or software on the one or more devices via the game console and using the game controller. However, the game controller may be limited in controlling some devices such as personal computers.
Thus, there is a need in the art for improvements in game controller functionality.